


Time of Death

by Alenacantfly



Series: What should have happened [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda i guess, rewritten, season 4, the night after, time of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek woke up to find Stiles still asleep next to him. The boy hadn't left and something warm and content settled in Derek's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Death

Derek woke up to find Stiles still asleep next to him. The boy hadn't left and something warm and content settled in Derek's chest.  
He looked around and his eyes fell on the table with the weapons. Sighing he go up and walked over. He would have to learn to use them to protect himself. And more important to _protect Stiles._

Stiles had joked about it, how he was the weak human now. And Derek had felt so guilty, because he never really thought about how brave or strong Stiles was. Always pushed those thoughts away.  
"Derek?", Stiles' sleepy voice echoed through the loft. "Stop worrying and come back to bed."  
Yeah, he would learn to protect his human even without his powers, because after all, Stiles' would always be _his_ tiny, little human.

**Author's Note:**

> What should have happened in 4x08; Time of Death (in my opinion)  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Inspired by this gif set ](http://halestilinskiis.tumblr.com/post/94569123516/)  
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
